There is such a conventionally known push rod including a rod body made of a stainless steel pipe material and a steel ball, which are bonded to each other by projection welding (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 81909/90).
However, the known push rod has a problem that the push rod is heavy in weight and is expensive in manufacturing cost, because the rod body is made of the stainless steel pipe material.